Things are not what they seem
by AeonValenfield
Summary: Chris and Jill are finally together. What happens when an ex-boyfriend of Jill comes back? Rate and Review. It's my first (uploaded) fanfiction so don't be harsh.


Chris had go for jogging and the voice of Corey Taylor was exlpoding into his ears. Jill had stayed in bed, not feeling well. A knock on the door forced her to get up and open the door. When she saw who was knocking, she froze. Her ex-boyfriend Matthew was standing in front of her.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" she managed to say.

"Hello babe. Nice to see you." he said with a huge smile on his face.

He was obsessed with her. They had break up 3 years ago, yet he was trying to get her back.

"Why are you keep bothering me? Why don't you just move on in your life?"

"Because you're my life." he said as he passed her and made himself like home.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. Me and my boyfriend have decorated."

Her last words hit him like a train. _'Boyfriend?'_ he thought and before he realised it he utter the thought.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why do you seem surprised?"

He didn't answer. Instead he stood up from the couch and start walking towards her with fierce. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the wall. She couldn't escape from his grip. She was screaming for help and trying hopelessly to break free, while tears were running down from her face. He was kissing her on her neck and moving down at her chest. By that time Chris returned from his jogging and he didn't bother to pull off his earphones. When he closed the door and turned around he almost had a heart attack; he was watching her woman he loved pinned on the wall and being kissed by another man. He took off his earphones and approached them.

"What the hell Jill? I'm not good enough for you?" he yelled

"Chris please help me. Free me from his grip." said without much energy and her eyes were blood shot from her tears.

"To free you from the man you are cheating me with? No Jill, not gonna happen. By the way why don't you go and live with him?" he said unnaturally calm.

"I'm not cheating on you. Please Chris. Don't throw me out." she couldn't believe what her ears had heard mere seconds before.

"No Jill. You chose him over me, you stay with him so get out from my house. But please stop kissing in my house." said with the same calm tone.

"Please." she whispered so quietly that Chris didn't hear her. Matthew freed her and left from the house. Jill went upstares to explain. Or at least she would try.

"Chris…" she chocked "…let me explain you. Honestly it's far from what you think it is." she managed to say.

"I don't want any explanations. I want you out from my house now." he said with somewhat angry tone.

Jill didn't protest anymore. She hadn't the strength to do it, so she went to their bedroom and start packing. Chris came in when she finished.

"Chris can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it again?"

"Can you carry the suitcase downstares for me because my back is aching?"

"Sure thing." and so he did.

Jill got in her car and start driving, without putting her seat belt. She was thinking what happened that morning. _'Why? Why Chris isn't listening to me?' _She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a horn from the car that was coming from her left. Before she could react her car had turned upside down and she was unconscious. The doctors at hospital were trying their best to keep her alive.

Chris on the other hand was crying. _'Why Jill did that to me? How could she?'_ The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Are you Christopher Redfield?" asked a woman on the other line.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm calling from hospital. It's about Jill Valentine."

'_Hospital? Jill?'_ His heart was beating fast as the worst case senario was passing from his mind.

"What happened to Jill?" he said worried

"You better come here."

"OK in 20 minutes I'll be there." he said and hung up the phone. He rushed to his car and pushed the speed limit. When he got there, he ran into the information desk.

"Hello. I'm looking for the patient named Jill Valentine." he said quickly.

"Are you mr. Redfield?" asked a young woman.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute." said the woman and she pushed three buttons on the phone.

"Mr. Gordon, mr. Redfield is here." a short pause and then she said ok and hung up the phone.

"The doctor is coming. Please wait here."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later a mid-aged man with glasses and a white robe approached Chris.

"Hello mr. Redfield. My name is Jamie Gordon and I'm your girlfriend's doctor."

"Tell me doctor, how is she, why she's here, what happened?" he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Miss Valentine had a car accident. The impact was strong. But we managed to save both of them."

"Save _them_?"

"Yes. Miss Valentine is pregnant."

Chris world came crushing down. He couldn't believe the doctor's revelation. Then her words made their way into his mind. '_Can you carry the suitcase _downstairs_ for me because my back is aching? I should have thought that she was lying.' _

"C-Can I s-see her?" he asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"Follow me please." said the doctor and start walking. Chris followed him.

Jill had closed her eyes. She wanted to think of Chris been there with her. To dream about their baby. But she was sure as hell that even if he knew about the accident he wouldn't show up, after what had happened. He was hurt and so was she. But it wasn't their fault. She heard the door open and she thought that it was the doctor, so she didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Jill?" she heard a voice that she didn't expect. She opened her eyes and she saw him.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" she asked and turned her head to the other side.

"I came to see you."

"Why? Why did you visit a woman who cheated on you?" she said still not looking at him. She didn't mean those words, but it was the only way to make him hate her. Then she would disappear easier from his life.

"I know you didn't cheat on me." he said looking firmly at her. She could feel his gaze on her and she tried not to cry.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"Matthew came back to the house, thinking that you were still there. Well we had a… "pleasant" conversation. Look, I… I'm an idiot. I should had let you explain. I should have guessed that it might be that ex boyfriend of yours. I… I almost lost you Jill. Both of you." he said and a tear fell from his eye. Soon he was crying.

Jill had never see him cry before. Not even at their comrades' funeral after Raccoon City. She reached for his hand. She stroke it with her thumb.

"Chris, I love you. More than you can possibly think."

"I love you too, Jill. I promise I never let you go." he kissed her hand and then continued. "If we have a girl I want to look like you." he said and his eyes lit up with hope for a better future with his woman he loved and their unborn baby.

"Oh Chris stop it. I don't care about the gender as long as it's healthy and looks like you." Said Jill with a wide smile. Chris chuckled.

They discussed for many hours, before they drifted to sleep. They both dreamt their life and Chris was sure that tomorrow will be brighter than yesterday.


End file.
